StarClan's Prophecy Book 2
Prologue Darkstar was at fourtrees at night. All of a sudden, he heard a whisper saying, "Kill...kill...kill..." "Who's there?" Darkstar said. Mist clouded around fourtrees, and a shape of a cat apeared. "Who are you?" Darkstar repeated. "Darkstar, you've failed me," It said. "Shadowstar?" Darkstar reconized the voice. "Yes, I am Shadowstar. Now tell me, why did you fail? You know as well as I do that we can't concore the forest with the white apprentice alive." "I thought Sharpfang could kill him, but don't worry, I have another plan." "What is it?" Shadowstar asked. "You will see soon." Chapter 1 Whitepaw got up and went outside. He was about to go into the forest and hunt, when Sunstar called out from on top of the high rock, "All cats come here for a meeting." All the cats, including Whitepaw, gathered beneath the high rock. Sunstar said, "Tonight is the gathering." Skypaw told Whitepaw what the gathering was a few days ago. It was where cats from all clans met and talked. Whitepaw wanted to go, but thought the more experianced appprentices would go this time. "Lightheart, Snowstorm, Flameclaw, Petalfoot, Whitepaw, and Skypaw will go." Whitepaw was amazed. He didn't think he was going to the gathering. He ran off into the woods to hunt. When night came, Sunstar led the clan all the way to fourtrees. All the other clans were already there. On top of a large rock, were three cats, four when Sunstar got up there. Whitepaw thought they were the clan leaders. "That's the great rock," Skypaw explained, "The leaders stand on it." "Who are the leaders?" Whitepaw asked. "The brown tom with white paws is Oakstar. He's leader of WindClan. The bluish-gray she-cat is Tidalstar, leader of RiverClan. The black tom is Darkstar, leader of ShadowClan." Whitepaw saw a the cat that attacked him near the great rock. Whitepaw gestured to him and asked, "Who's that?" "I think his name is Sharpfang. He's a ShadowClan warrior." "He's the one who attacked me," Whitepaw whispered. Sunstar said, "Quiet!" Everyone fell silent. The gathering was about to begin! Chapter 2 Sunstar spoke first, "Nothing much has happened in ThunderClan except we have a new apprentice, Whitepaw." "I here he's a kittypet!" Oakstar laughed. "Your desperate enough to let a kittypet join your clan?!" Darkstar exclaimed. "He also fought off one of your warriors, Darkstar," Sunstar said. "Well...I-" "I let him into our clan because I saw him hunt and thought he would be a good clan cat, hunting like he did." "Fine." "Anyway," Sunstar continued, "Why was a ShadowClan cat attacking a ThunderClan cat?" "Why would I care? My warrior was probably just going over to your territory to hunt, and he saw the apprentice so he decided to fight him off, thats all." Whitepaw knew that wasn't true. The word echoed in his mind, I've come to kill the white apprentice. "Okay, the gathering is over," Sunstar announced. Whitepaw went with ThunderClan back to their camp. He thought what did Sharpfang mean, and why didn't Flameclaw help him? Chapter 3 A few days passed. Whitepaw woke up and padded out of the den. He decided he would tell Skypaw what Sharpfang said and that Flameclaw didn't help him. He woke Skypaw and said, "Follow me." Whitepaw led Skypaw behind the elders den, so he couldn't be heard. Whitepaw whispered, "When I was attacked by Sharpfang, he said that he wanted to kill the white apprentice." Skypaw's eyes widened, "So that was the reason he attacked you. But why?" "I don't know," Whitepaw admitted, "But also, when I was fighting him, Flameclaw was watching me and he didn't help!" "What are you two talking about?" said a farmiliar voice. Swiftpaw! "Nothing," Skypaw lied. "Tell me!" Whitepaw thought about it. He decided that Swiftpaw would be okay to tell, they were pretty good friends. "I'll tell you," Whitepaw said, "If you promise to keep it a secret." "I do." "Okay..." Whitepaw explained everything to Swiftpaw. "Is that all true?" Swiftpaw gasped. "Yes." Swiftpaw didn't think Flameclaw would do something like that, so she said, "Well...I'm....uh...sure...Flameclaw was...uh-" "What about me?" Flameclaw's voice sounded from right behind them. Chapter 4 "Nothing!" Swiftpaw said quickly. "There is something. Tell me now!" "It's really not your concern," Whitepaw said. "Why should I trust a pampered kittypet!?" Whitepaw curled his lip. He was tired of being called a kittypet. "I'm not a kittypet anymore!" "Fine! If you won't tell me, I'll punish you! Help the elders!" Whitepaw sighed and went with Skypaw and Swiftpaw into the elders den. "So, do you need any help?" Whitepw asked when he got in. "You could search us for ticks," Cloudfoot, an old, white, she-cat said. Whitepaw started searching a gray elder, Wiseheart, for ticks. He asked, "Do any of you know anything about Flameclaw?" There was a short pause. Finally, Wiseheart said, "Yes. I was his mentor." Chapter 5 "Can you tell me anything about him?" Whitepaw asked. "He wasn't born in the clan." Whitepaw's ears twitched with suprise. "He was lost in the forest, and wandered into our clan. Goldenstar, leader at the time, let him join. He chose me to be his mentor. Flameclaw was a great apprentice. He was the best hunter and fighter of all the apprentices at the time. But he had one problem." "What?" Skypaw asked. "No mercy. A good warrior needs mercy. He killed everyone in his way. He killed a WindClan warrior when he was just an apprentice!" "Thank you for telling me, Wiseheart," Whitepaw said. "Why do you want to know, anyway?" aked Grayfur, an old, gray, she-cat. "Oh, no reason." Chapter 6 A few days passed, and Whitepaw was hunting near thunderpath. All of a sudden, Whitepaw smelled Flameclaw. He wondered what he was up to, so he hid in a bush. Flameclaw padded passed him, not seeing him, over thunderpath, right into ShadowClan. Whitepaw slowly got out of the bush to get a better look. Flameclaw dissapeared behind the brambles. Whitepaw kept watching until Flameclaw came out. Whitepaw hid in the bush again, and Flameclaw padded past him. Whitepaw needed to tell the other apprentices. Chapter 7 That night, Whitepaw told them when they were eating their fresh kill. "Flameclaw is pretty suspicious," Swiftpaw said. "I think Whitepaw is lieing," Moonpaw said. "I'm not!" "I'm not trusting a kittypet." Whitepaw curled hsi lip and snarled, "I'm not a kittypet anymore! Don't call me that!" Moonpaw got angry and darted at Whitepaw and tackled him. Whitepaw and Moonpaw started wrestling. All of a sudden, Petalfoot came into the den and said, "Stop it!" Whitepaw and Moonpaw stopped fighting. "I don't know what this is about," the senior warrior said, "But stop it." "Okay," Whitepaw said. Petalfoot left the den. "Moonpaw, please believe me." There was a pause. Finally, Moonpaw said, "I can't believe you." Chapter 8 Whitepaw was dreaming. He was hunting near thunderpath, the sun shining. All of a sudden, a cat apeared. He had a flame colored pelt. "Whitepaw," the cat said. "Who are you?" Whitepaw asked. "I am Firestar. I was leader of ThunderClan two leaders ago. I need to tell you something." "What?" "Follow me." Firestar padded across thunderpath and Whitepaw followed. When they went through the brambles and into ShadowClan territory. All of a sudden, Whitepaw looked at the sun. It was being covered by the moon. Then, everything turned dark. ShadowClan cats came out and surounded them. Firestar said, "Moon will cover sun. Thunder will fall and shadows will rise. But in the end, the brightest star will shine." Firestar and all of Whitepaw's surounding turned into mist. Whitepaw saw nothing but mist. Then, he could see a shape of a cat. It looked at him with bloodshot eyes, and then lept at him. Then, everything went black. Chapter 9 A few more days passed. One cold night, Whitepaw decided to tell Sunstar about his dream. Whitepaw knew it was just a dream and it meant nothing, but Whitepaw thought there might be more to it. He went into Sunstar's den. Sunstar was there, sitting on a moss bed. "Sunstar, I need to talk to you." "What is it, Whitepaw?" "I had a dream." "About what?" "Well, do you know who Firestar is?" Whitepaw didn't know if Firestar was really leader of ThunderClan, but he thought he might be. "Yes. He was leader after the leader before me." Whitepaw's eyes widened in suprise. "Well, in my dream, Firestar told me something." This time Sunstar's eyes widened in suprise. "He said, 'Moon will cover sun. Thunder will fall and Shadows will rise. But the brightest star will shine.'" There was a long silence. Sunstar said, "Firestar told me that in a dream too. It is a prophecy from StarClan." "StarClan?" "A clan of our dead warrior ancestors. They tell us things in dreams sometimes." "Well, I just wanted to let you know." Whitepaw turned around and headed for the entrance, but he decided to tell Sunstar one more thing. Chapter 10 Whitepaw turned back around and said, "I have something else to tell you." "What is it?" "When I was attacked by the ShadowClan cat, he said he wanted to kill the white apprentice. What Darkstar said at the gathering was a lie. He didn't just hunt on our territory. He was targeting me." Sunstar's eyes widened. "And I have one more thing," Whitepaw said, "When I was attacked, Flameclaw didn't help me." "Well, he probably headed back after you finished hunting." "I don't think so. Another day, I saw him in ShadowClan territory." "What are you getting at?" "Well...I think Flameclaw might be keeping something from the clan." "You think he's working with ShadowClan, don't you!" Sunstar said in a stern voice. "Well, I-" "Flameclaw is a loyal ThunderClan warrior! I won't sit here and listen to you accuse him!" "I'm sorry, Sunstar. I just thought-" "That's enough, Whitepaw!" Whitepaw headed for the entrance. When he was about to head out, Whitepaw turned his head around and said, "I'm just telling you what I saw."